


Seeking Comfort in the Past

by mimabeann



Series: Dig Sites & Ghosts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Feeling lonely, Kallias turns to a reminder from someone he lost.
Relationships: mentioned kallias/his past lovers, past kallias/nalira
Series: Dig Sites & Ghosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Seeking Comfort in the Past

_"Oh, Kal... You’re giving the mirror that look of self-loathing again. You’re not him. And you don’t owe him anything. Take a deep breath and remember. You’re free. You’re strong and brave, you’re brilliant, and a much better poet than I could ever be. You might be centuries old but I swear your soul is older. You always have this depth about you and you seem to understand the innerworkings of everything around you better than anyone else could ever hope. You’re the truest friend I’ve ever had, the most attentive listener. And in all my years - though I know mine are numbered much more few, I’ve never found anyone else who loves as deeply as you do. He can’t take those things from you Kal. And your immortality can’t either, just hold those words close when you need them. And know that I’ll always love you.”_

Kallias’s eyes fluttered open as he took in the empty room around him. _Nalira_. She’d been gone for centuries now. An emptiness welled up inside of him. _Nalira, Yaeri, Zhanû_... He closed his eyes again as he remembered their faces. The least he could do for them was remember. A bright light pulled him from his thoughts. _Someone must have found one of the foci_...


End file.
